It is known that for a conventional separating agent; in which an optically active compound is fixed on an inorganic support or an organic polymer support, natural amino acids are used as a source material of the optically active compound except for the following examples.
The exceptional examples are artificial amino acids such as phenylglycine and tertiary-leucine, basic and acidic compounds derived from ,natural amino acids and tartaric acid, and 1-arylethylamines. The exceptional examples are disclosed in the following literatures: Journal of Chromatography [V. A. Davankov et al, Vol. 82, page 352 (1973)]; Journal of Chromatography [C. Cubiron et al, Vol. 204, page 185 (1981)]; Chromatographia [V. A. Davancov et al, Vol. 13, page 677 (1980)]; Journal of High Resolution Chromatography and Chromatography Communication [G. Guvitz et al, Vol. 2, page 145 (1979)]. Moreover, examples using an basic compound, derived from an artificial or natural amino acid such as phenylglycine or tertiary-leucine, Journal of Chromatography [W. H. Pirkle et al, Vol. 192, page 143 (1980)] and Chromatographia [V. A. Davankov et al, Vol. 13, page 399 (1980)] are known.
The present inventors have accomplished the present invention as the result of various investigations on the improvement of the resolving ability of conventional separating agents in optical resolution. Namely, conventional separating agents having an optically active compound have been used as the stationary phases for column chromatography in order to resolve racemates optically. However, when a natural amino acid, an artifical amino acid, a basic or acidic compound derived from them, tartaric acid, or 1-arylethylamine is used as the optically active compound, the racemates that are possible to be optically resolved are limited. Therefore, a new chiral stationary phase, which can be applied to the optical resolution of wide-ranging racemates, is needed.